1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 10-213033 discloses a configuration in which a heat exchanger is placed upright in a vehicle front part, and an air intake port for taking in air to be sucked by an engine is formed above the heat exchanger.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-205961 discloses a configuration in which air guide plates are formed on left and right sides of a heat exchanger so as to extend toward the front of a vehicle. This configuration aims to improve the cooling efficiency of the heat exchanger.
In such a configuration including the air guide plates, space surrounded by the air guide plates and the heat exchanger is formed in front of the heat exchanger. Sometimes, water such as rainwater may accumulate in this space. When a large amount of water accumulates, the water may possibly enter an air intake port of an engine.
As a countermeasure for this problem, Japanese Patent No. 3726320 discloses a structure in which each air guide plate is provided with a drain opening through which the accumulated water may be discharged.